Damage, the aftermath
by Yumiii
Summary: Continue off the manga's Damage, when Ichiru pranked Zero cross-dressing. Zero found out and...? twincest a little, hint of KXZ One-shot


Hi guys. No I'm not supposed to be doing a fanfic during my exams. I still got two more to go on Monday and Tuesday… but I got bored Oo this is a fic continueing off vol 7 I think. It's the small manga at the end about Ichiru crossdressing and making fun of Zero. I thought it would be funny to continue it so here you go XD haha….

Here's some warning: shounen-ai(?) with a little twincest and a tiny hint of KXZ topped with fluffiness. Zero did swear as well at one point in time. Hm… cross dressing as an obvious warning as well. No likey, say bye-bie

If you're staying, enjoy! Read and review!

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**Damage, the aftermath**

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah… I always thought Kiryuu would look that way…"

"He's always so serious. That's what makes it so much fun! I was so amazed at first that I couldn't help but stand there with the crowd staring for a while."

"Me too."

Zero's brow knitted a little when he overheard the people around him. It sounded rather suspicious. Only his keen vampire hearing had allowed him to hear every single word of the conversations around him. If it weren't for that, he couldn't even care.

He suddenly hoped that the 'Kiryuu' they were referring to wasn't him…

Sadly, their gazes told otherwise. He started to wonder why they were looking at him. Under normal circumstances, most of them would either fall silent or break into a marathon for their lives. Oddly, they were still hovering around.

_Hey, hey. Wait a moment… They're talking about something they saw…?_ Zero thought, recalling the words exchanged between the girls before. _What is it they saw?_

The hunter, lost in his thoughts, entered a junction of the corridor, hearing some commotion and wondered what it was about.

"Wow, you have gorgeous legs!"

"If you stand like that, your shoulders look less broad and it works even better!"

Zero blinked, listening to the current set of conversation with little intention. The only thing which did catch hid fullest attention was when someone said his brother's name.

"Ichiru-kun, can you make one of those angry faces like the ones Kiryuu always does?"

What angry face?! No, wait, that's not the important issue at the moment. It was the fact that Ichiru was dressed in a Day-class uniform. The _girls_ Day-class uniform! And a WIG?

"Like this?" Ichiru sounded before the girls around him squealed.

Zero had clutched the corner of the wall to support him. He had no idea what Ichiru's expression looked like, since his back was facing Zero. However, Zero could hold himself up no longer when he heard something which sounded like 'Zeroko'.

He skidded down the wall half-way, finding it chokingly hard to breathe or stand with crumbly legs. Abruptly, he got a hold of himself and stormed to the group of guys and girls, who had noticed his presence and were squealing/screaming.

Ichiru looked over his shoulder and raised a hand, greeting him with a 'yo'.

"Don't 'yo' me! What the hell, Ichiru?!" Zero barked.

"Naw, I thought it was be a good impersonation of you", the younger of the twins replied, twirling the long, silver strands with his fingers. "It's called 'if Zero was a girl'."

"Aren't you embarrassing youtself?"

"On the contrary, I'm not, 'cos I'm supposed to be you."

Zero grabbed his twin's hand and made a break for it. He was sure Ichiru could keep up fine – he was wearing a damn skirt. His strides could and should be long and quick.

"Zeroko", Ichiru teased as the hunters retreated into an empty classroom.

"Don't call me that!" Zero snapped, feeling his face turn a little warm. What a ridiculous name! And it didn't even sound right!

Ichiru was being shoved into the classroom and Zero shut the door behind him.

"Okay, strip", Zero ordered.

Ichiru blinked and hugged himself, faking shyness.

"Zero, you're a pervert. Why would I want to take my clothes off before you? Don't tell me you're up to something naughty…"

The older of the two had a jaw dropped.

"N-no! It's just… Ichiru, you're in a fucking girl's uniform! And as if it's not embarrassing enough to be related to you, you're trying to be ME?"

"Fine, fine", Ichiru sighed in defeat. He pulled off the wig and walked to the teacher's desk, dumping it there. "But before that, just a question. If I'm going to take my clothes off, what am I to wear?"

Zero opened his mouth before closing it, realizing he had no answer to that.

"Frankly, I wouldn't mind running around naked. I wonder what Yuuki will say when she sees-" Ichiru got cut off when Zero slapped a hand over his mouth.

Zero ended glaring at his brother's grinning face.

"But I can't have you walking around in a skirt being me", he grumbled. Ichiru politely pried off the fingers, a smirk remaining on his face.

"Well, you can be me."

"Are you expecting me to wear THAT?"

"It fits me. It ought to fit you too."

"No, that's not the point. What I mean is… Ichiru! Don't undo my buttons!" Zero snapped and brushed away the hands fondling with his jumper.

"Come on, it won't kill. All you've got to do is a ten minute trip back to the dorm. What's the worse that could happen?" Ichiru pouted. Secretly, he reached for Zero's neck.

_How about meeting Yuuki, or worse, Kuran, on the way back?_

"Why in the world did you decide to deck yourself in a girl's uniform, anyway?" Zero huffed, oblivious to the advancing hand since he was looking in the opposite direction.

Ichiru clasped Zero's neck, covering the tattoo and Zero turned his head to face Ichiru. He froze when Ichiru leaned over and very briskly, brushed their lips together.

"To tease you", Ichiru whispered. Mentally, he initiated a hunter charm at the same time.

Zero was immediately stunned, standing their motionlessly.

"Ichiru, you bastard", came a hiss.

"Ain't I always, my dear brother?" Ichiru sneered, proceeding to swap their clothing.

In about ten minutes, the task was accomplished and with glee, Ichiru was evilly sneering at the sight of his older brother successfully dressed in the girl's uniform. Only then did he release Zero from the hunter bind.

"I will so kill you", Zero growled. He was settled on the teacher's desk (prior to Ichiru manipulating him), arms crossed and clearly pissed.

"Zero, close you legs. I can see what's underneath that skirt of yours."

Giving a soft squeak, Zero hadn't placed his knees together, but instead pulled the skirt downwards between his legs.

"Shut up! It's not my fault the skirt's short!"

Actually, it was shorter than short. Firstly, the guys were pretty tall. Secondly, it was a girl's skirt, not very compatible for their heights. Thus, the end of the skirt had a circumference at a third of Zero's thigh and the base of his butt.

"Come on, be a little more lady-like", Ichiru snorted at Zero's lack of humor. Then again, Zero was always humorous, even without the intention of being so.

Zero mumbled and grumbled under his breath, failing to notice that Ichiru had taken a spot before him. When he did realize, the older of the two glanced at the other, clueless… until Ichiru placed a quick kiss right on Zero's lips.

Zero freaked, pushing his younger brother away and brushing his mouth with a sleeve.

"Are you insane?!" Zero blurted, unable to hide the furious blush. He tried to glare at Ichiru who was laughing his guts out. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh god", Ichiru rasped between laughs. "You should've seen your face!" He continued, hunched over a table bench, shaking.

"I'm going back to the dorm!" The vampire announced, highly annoyed by the current situation. He pushed himself off the table. Forgetting that he wasn't supposed to leave the classroom in the state he was in, he slid the door open, only to have his worse nightmare come true.

Kaname and Yuuki were standing there.

Kaname hadn't explicitly showed his surprise cum shock, but Yuuki was looked up at Zero's face, down to the clothes and back up again.

"Zero?!" Yuuki blinked, a little tinge of red creeping to her face.

"No! It's not what you think!" Zero stared stammering.

"Maybe you ought to keep your hobby a little more discrete", Kaname said, raising an eyebrow.

"You, shut up. It was Ichiru's fault!"

Ichiru came up from behind and had his arms around Zero's middle, purposefully placing his chin on his shoulder as well.

"Ain't Zeroko pretty? I'm quite glad to have him as a sister", Ichiru sneered saying the name and 'him' on purpose.

Yuki blushed even more, squealing and hiding behind Kaname while the pureblood coughed into a hand, evidently uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Zero turned around and smacked Ichiru on the head, rather painfully. Even so, Ichiru could not help but laugh, despite the pain. He tried to run away but Zero followed, threatening to shoot his younger brother although he was no vampire of any sort.

Kaname and Yuuki were left at the doorway and the girl nudged her older brother with an elbow.

"Are you sure you came down specially to find a dropped item?" She giggled.

Kaname cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm very sure."

_It was simply a coincidence that we met Zero in a skirt. However, I thought it was supposed to be Ichiru…?_ The pureblood thought silently.

"I'm jealous! Did you see Zero's figure? I swear, it looked better than a girl's!" Yuki whined, seeing if she could act up something to get a response from the other.

"Yuuki, please don't", Kaname sighed.

Alright, Kaname was secretly admitting that he had heard a rumor of Ichiru's prank and taking Zero's name. It sounded amusing and true enough the sight of it was even more dumb-founding.

"Denial is pointless", Yuuki suddenly sang.

Kaname stared at his sister.

"What?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Heee so how was that? was it funny? I quite enjoyed writing it… after I wrote the first draft I rewrote it and ended up with a my skin coming off o.o;; wrote to quick and hard. So now I've got a plaster. Do appreciate this. XD

Anyway. It's a one shot. But REVIEW!!!

For all those who actually read this, feel free to PrivateMessage if you want a story done. I'd very much prefer a ficlet, one-shot kind. Most likely they can only be done after my exams but yeah. Keeps my brain awake thinking. If you want one, please include the following:

1: Plot, for I will not think of one. At least give me a start and an ending. Of course, a transition would be appreciated as well but threading the storey should not be much of a problem

2: Characters, pairings even, if you want. I prefer doing shounen-ai or yaoi, but no smut. Yes, no smut!

3: Say you love me? No, joking. I'm just being silly XD the above two is all you've got to do –smiles-


End file.
